


When Sausages Lead To Love

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Miriam ends up setting her daughter up with Erica's eldest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Sausages Lead To Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



“Stop moping will you?”

Miriam half-sighs as she wraps several packs of sausages and meat, handing them to Lily. 

“Go and deliver those, the last packet is for The Campbells…”

Lily smiles then, all but racing out the door before Miriam can hand her the change she was supposed to take back to the Campbell family. She had sighed slightly, packing the change into an envelope and left it to one side, she would deliver it later. 

Lily, meanwhile, had delivered the meat to those who had arranged deliveries, moving quickly from house to house, leaving several startled house-owners staring after her. She had moved to leave the last house, heading for The Campbell house. 

She had delivered the sausages with an easy smile, her eyes bright when she looked at Laura. Erica had smiled, suggesting the girl left her bicycle outside and went for a walk with Laura, knowing from the way that Laura had returned the girl’s smile that something had formed between them. 

Laura had smiled as they walked, her arm looped through Lily’s, letting the girl guide her out over the fields. Soon enough they had been far enough away from the village that Lily risked kissing her softly. 

By the time the girls returned, the house appeared empty. Laura had smirked a little, speaking softly. 

“Bet you we could find them if we tried the bedroom…”

“I’d much rather make use of the time with you…”

Lily’s smile is soft as she speaks, moving to kiss Laura again, her smile softer still when she pulls back. 

“Might as well use your bedroom… since they’ll be busy.”


End file.
